Confesions of Love
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Shonan ai. KaiTy. Kai likes Tyson. Tyson likes Kai. Simple enough, right? Now, add the fact that they don't know into the equation. Who will break the ice? Will either of them? Not quite what it sounds, but still, a good read for any KaiTyson fan.
1. Confesions of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BeyBlade, so don't sue me. And anyone who tries too faces the wrath of…of… ((looks around room, sees nothing but pens, CDs, CD cases, and paper and sighs)) Can I get back to you on this?

Kay: YAY, My first shonen ai fic!

Jay: ((Whirls finger in the air)) Yahoo.

Kay: I knew you would react that way, so I have two _very_ special new muses that are just for my shonen ai stories.

Jay: 0.0 No, you didn't!

Jordan: Hey, Little Brother.

Sam: Hey…uh…half brother of my older cousin/ my boyfriend's little brother.

Kay: I did.

Jay: AHH! ((Faints))

Kay: Yep, more characters from Soul Quest (see bio). Jordan is one of Jason's older brothers, and Sam is Taylor's cousin.

Jay: Yup. And there are three more brothers too. I'm a triplet, and then we have a little brother who's two years younger than Jason.

Kay: I was actually gonna wait until the 6th chapter of When TV Becomes Reality until posting this, but I got board, so…here you go.

* * *

**Confessions of Love**

Kai sighed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about _him_. He would have to tell _him_ his feelings eventually. But how do you tell someone you love him, when all he sees you as is their grumpy, bossy, cold hearted team leader. Heck, did _he _even know Kai was capable of feeling love?

_'Get a grip Kai,'_ He chided himself. _'You know how it's going to turn out. It's either you pull him aside and tell him and die of embarrassment when he bursts out laughing, making wisecracks that he didn't even know you could feel love; get a diary and risk somebody reading it and the entire team knowing before the end of the championships; or spend the rest of you life laying around thinking about him.'_ Frankly, he didn't like any of those choices. He could just see it now…

-"Hey Tyson, can we talk?" Kai asked, looking a little nervous.

"Sure, what's up?" Tyson answered innocently. "Uh, in private," Kai said. "Okay," Tyson said, a little confused now.

They went to Kai's room, and he hesitantly locked the door. "What's up, Kai? Is there something about the next match I should know about?" Tyson asked.

"Uh, no, that's not it. I-I just wanted to tell you something that's been on my mind for a long time, now," Kai said. Tyson just stared at his team captain, wondering if he should call a doctor. Wait; in a situation like this, wouldn't you want to call a psychiatrist?

When Tyson didn't say anything, Kai decided to continue. "I-I…" Kai stopped, took a breath, and continued. "Iloveyou," He said, all in a rush. He felt the blood rush to his head, more specifically, his cheeks.

Tyson stared. "Kai, I don't speak Russian." Kai took another, deeper breath.

"I love you," He managed to say. It took a minute for it to sink in.

"You ((snicker)) love ((snicker)) me?" Tyson said, and broke out laughing. Not even noticing that his suitor was beat read, let alone serious. "Good ((gasp)) one Kai, ((gasp)). That's the best joke I've heard all year. ((laugh)) And the fact that it's coming from _you_ makes it even funnier," Tyson said, and continued to laugh…-

Kai moaned. This was too much to bear. It was true. He liked Tyson. A lot. Slash that. He _loved_ Tyson. Kai absolutely adored his midnight haired teammate. The way he laughed…

His smile…

The way he could control his blade so easily…

The way he could worm his way out of any situation…

Kai had yet to see his crush defeat an opponent and not befriend them afterwards. He had yet to se his crushbe_defeated_. Well, there was that one, make that two, (or was it three?) matches against Robert, but, in Kai's mind, they didn't count. They hadn't even been official.

Kai sighed. No, he would wait. He was still recovering from the embarrassment of loosing to Spencer, and his heart was still in his throat from Ray's battle with Bryan earlier that day. It was best to wait, at least until the championships were over. That way, Kai could just get the embarrassment over with, and he would never have to see Tyson again. Yes, that would definitely be best.

He didn't know when he had started liking the controller of Dragoon. He was just so…warm. '_And I'm so cold,_' he thought, sadly. The door just had to open then, and Tyson just had to be the one opening it. And he just had to be alone.

"Oh, hey Kai," Tyson said to his teammate, who was sprawled on the couch. Tyson couldn't help but shiver. He was a little rough around the edges, but there was a…Tyson sighed. Why did he love him again?

"I just came to tell you that Ray's okay. He may be in the hospital for a week or so, but, over all, he's fine. Apparently the hospital is used to getting victims of Bryan's. They were pretty shocked that Ray was still in one piece, let alone alive." Kai wasn't really paying attention to what the younger boy was saying. He was to busy listening to Tyson's voice to think about much else.

He took a breath. Screw waiting, he had to tell him. He was starting to get a little too obsessive about this. "T-Tyson…" an idea suddenly came to him.

He walked over to the notepad and quickly wrote a note, "Tyson and I have gone out to train for the finals. We'll be back in time for dinner; Tyson will make sure of it." He signed it, and paused. Tyson was standing behind him, reading over his shoulder, breathing down his neck. Kai shivered, and placed the pen down. Then he stood up, and grabbed his teammate by the wrist.

"K-Kai? Aren't we going to train?" Tyson asked, confused, as his teammate pulled him towards his room.

"I just said that so nobody would go looking for us," Kai said, struggling to keep his voice even.

When they were finally in Kai's room, Kai locked the door, closed the shades, and turned to his friend. Then, another idea came to him.

He grabbed Tyson by the wrist once more, and dragged him to his closet, which he opened. Then he threw his already confused teammate into the closet, stepped in himself, and closed the door. "K-Kai?" Tyson said again.

Now that the moment had come, Kai was petrified. Oh God, If he lived through this, he would go back to Japan and apologize to every member of the Blade Sharks _personally_ for being a jerk.

Inspiration once again flooded through him. He took one final breath, to calm his senses. He wasn't going to turn back, now. He _couldn't_ turn back, now. He grabbed Tyson by the shoulders and pulled the midnight haired blader to him. He really wasn't going to survive this. He was sure of it. But…

he just needed to feel…

just needed to know…

what Tyson's lips would feel like…

against his own…

how his body would feel in his arms…

"K-Kai?" Tyson said stupidly, pulling away from the kiss. His heart was pounding. _Kai? Kissing? Him? _

"T-Tyson…I-I…" Kai took a deep breath. "Tysoniloveyou," He said, all in a rush. Wow, that was insightful. You can be so wise, when you want to be, Kai. A real smooth talker, just like Ray.

Tyson just stared blankly at his usually so cold and indifferent team captain. "Huh?" He said, confused. He was still panting from the kiss, and, despite the scarf he wore so proudly, Kai could feel Tyson's breath on his neck.

"I… I love you," Kai said.

There, he'd said it. He tensed, waiting for Tyson to say something, waiting for him to start laughing and making fun of him.

Silence. Dead silence. Then… "Ty-mph," Kai said as something warm and sweet pressed against his lips. Tyson pulled away, his breath washing over Kai's face. Then, he nested his head against Kai's chest, enjoying the warmth, and wishing Kai would just commit to the embrace, already.

Now it was Kai's turn to be confused. Did that really just happen? Or was this another one of his hopeless, forlorn daydreams?

"I love you to," Tyson said. What? Was this real? No, impossible. "I…just never let it show, because I was afraid of how you'd react. I've loved you since the day we met," Tyson continued.

Possible.

Kai pulled his lover away from him, but only enough so that his mouth could reach that of his precious dragon's. Reluctantly, he pulled away, and undid the straps of his gauntlets. Once they were off, he went back to kissing Tyson. He pushed the younger boy to the corner of the closet farthest away from the door, never once letting his lips leave the other's.

Tyson felt so weak. He felt his knees give out and he slid to the ground. Kai kneeled down and took advantage of the fact that he had his little dragon cornered. Soon, Tyson's red jacket was off, along with his baseball hat and gloves. Kai felt a tugging at his neck, and then, before he knew what was happening, his scarf was slipping off of him.

Tyson let out a moan as Kai's lips traveled down his neck and back up again, coming to rest right behind his ear. He slipped his hands under the older boy's arms, and grabbed desperately at his shoulders. He shivered as Kai caught Tyson's mouth in his own, and moaned again when he started to steadily deepen it, and again when he felt Kai's tong force its way in.

Kai silently prayed that this would last forever. He wished time would stop, just for them. Knowing that it wouldn't, he continued to kiss his new found boyfriend.

-

It had been a couple of hours. The two lovers still lay in the closet, entwined in one-another's arms, as they continued to kiss very passionately. They heard a distant click, and, reluctantly pulling away, exchanged glances; knowing that Kenny and Max, and most likely Mr. Dickenson, Tyson's grandpa, and Tyson's dad were back.

Kai gently nuzzled Tyson's nose with his own, and then bent down so his mouth was against his ear. "Let's just keep this our little secret for now," Kai whispered.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, now would we?" Tyson teased.

"Tyson," Kai said in a scolding tone.

Tyson couldn't help but laugh at how uncharacteristically gentle Kai's voice was. "Okay," Tyson said. "And don't worry; I'll get Dranzer back for you. I promise," Tyson said. Then, after checking their appearances and tidying themselves up, they went to go great their team.

* * *

Kay: Okay, this is gonna have a lot of sequels that have nothing to do with each other. Some of them will be rated as pg13, which is why it's rated what it is. If the summery says "Sequel to Confessions of Love," then that's what it is. If it says "Sequel to (name of a sequel to COL)" Then that's what it is. Kapish? 

Jay: No, not really.

Ty: Ignore him. Anyway, we're putting previews to the sequels in this story, so ya might wanna put me on author alert (or put this story on story alert) just for that, if you have an account. If not do what I used to do, which is put the link on favorites (the little star icon on the internet tool bar). Now, should I do another chapter with Max and Ray, or just start loading on the previews? Please tell me.


	2. Preview: Out of the Past

**Preview to Out of the Past**

Kay: OMG! I can't belive that i got four reviews practically over night.

Jay: Neither can I.

Kay: ((ignoring Jay)) Anywhay, a little note to TechnoRanma and Feelin Glayish, otherwise known as Team Tykai. Do you think you could,update Pizza Boy Tyson soon? Please?

Note: has nothing to do with the BB Season one episode: "Out of the Past." Takes place after V Force. In case anyone is confused, this is just a preview. The actual story will come when i have 5 reviews. Sorry if this confuses anyone. It's just a little sneek peek at what's to come.

Key:

♪Lyrics♪ "talking" '_thinking_' _dream _"_Telepathic communication_" –excerpt from story-

Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Missing_, by Evanescence

♪Please, please forgive me.

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look out,

And barely conscious, you'll say to no one,

Isn't something missing?♪

_-"No! He was innocent! Why did you kill him?" He cried. "That boy was not innocent. Anyone who refuses to help us catch you is just as guilty as you are," one of the villagers said. "And now, you two shall die, just like him." "B-but we…" Raymond started. "You tried to warn him of the trap, therefore, you are guilty too."-_

-"It was that dream again, wasn't it? The one where all those people get beheaded?" Tyson asked…"Yeah."-

♪You won't cry for my absence, I know.

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me? ♪

-'_What's the point in being cheerful anymore?_' he thought. '_Two_ _of my best friends…are gone...-_

-But no, he couldn't go back, now. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't have control over his body any longer. He felt his body move, and felt tears fall down his cheeks and a sick feeling in his stomach as he entered the village, and started killing.-

♪Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, no no-o.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?♪

-"Kai, I don't think that was just a dream. 1,500 years ago, the four of us, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger and myself, had four human friends. It was before Dranzer, Draciel and Driger were sealed in their bits, and I was sealed in the Dragon Heart sword. Their names were Maxwell Tate, Raymond Kon, Tyson Granger, and Kaile Hiwatari. At the time, the Granger Clan, Tate Clan, Kon Clan, and Hiwatari Clan were all at war with each other. It made Maxwell, Raymond, Kaile and Tyson's lives very difficult. Especially since Maxwell and Raymond were lovers, and Kaile and Tyson were lovers. Unfortunately, Kaile was kind of obsessed with power, and so, when his Grandfather offered him this incredibly powerful beyblade, he took it. Back then, some bit beasts, then called Sacred Beasts, could be summoned using a special symbol engraved in an item of great power, such as a sword, or a beyblade. The symbol on this beyblade had the symbol of Dranzer's twin brother, Black Dranzer. All the so called 'artificial' bit beasts in the world were actually made in the image of a dead Sacred Beast, although their creators may not have realized it. In exchange for betraying his friends, that would have been Tyson, Maxwell, Raymond, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger and myself; Kaile received control of Black Dranzer, or as you can probably guess, Black Dranzer received control over Kaile.-

♪Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to your self.

I breathe deep and cry out.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?♪

-"Kaile, please, come back to me. I know there's still some good in your heart. If there wasn't, I would be dead already..."-

-"I do love you! I do! That's why you have to go. I can control my body right now, but as soon as Black Dranzer finds me, he'll take over and I'll end up hurting you, and I cant bear the thought of doing something like that to you."-

-"Let's not thinK about what happens tomorrow. Let's just think about tonight"-

-Kaile doesn't belong to you, Brother."… "Why don't you ask him. He's right here."-

-_'Tyson…'-_

♪Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, no, no-o.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?♪

-"What! You're our reincarnated selves? So that's why we all look so much alike..."-

-"No! I won't take Black Dranzer! I won't let myself be used again! I won't hurt Ty again! I won't!"

♪And if I bleed,

I'll bleed, knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep, just to dream of you,

I'll wake with out you there.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something…♪

-"Stop it, Black Dranzer, that's enough!"… "Foolish boy. I've been using you this entire time. And now that I have my little Dragoon _and_ his little human friend for my entertainment, I don't need you any more."-

-"K-Kai…Please…don't cry for me… I met… our reincarnated selves... We'll be together in the future….I love you-

-No… Tyson… nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

-((cough)) Don't…worry T-Tyson…we'll be together…soon...-

-"It can't end this way, not when their so young…"-

♪Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, no no-o.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?♪

-"You'll pay for what you did to us. All of you. You'll pay for killing my friends!"… Suddenly, he started glowing blue. He picked up his sword, and held it up, pointing it to the heavens. A flash of lightning hit it, and four glowing balls went into it, and a white power surrounded him. He pointed the sword at Black Dranzer, and with one fatal sweep…-

-"Finally, we can rest in peace…to wake up in a new age…to gether…"

* * *

Kay: He-heh. Welp, there ya go. Some of the exerpts are from chapters already written, and some may be things thatI had to think up in order to post this. If some of the things are different in the actual story, it's because either the chapter wasn't written yet, or I alterd the exerpt. And if you're wondering about the song, it's on the Evanescence CD _Anywhere but Home_. It's a concert CD, but it's still really good (even if she did let the audience sing part of the first chorus of My Immortal). 


	3. Preview: Romance 101

Kay: Yawn Okay, this took me, like three hours to do becaus I couldn't decide on a song. At first it was going to be _I Just Wanna Live_, but then I decided it didn't go with the story, so I considered _S.O.S_, but then the booklet that comes with the C.D has the wrong lyrics for, like, half the song, so I decided to do _The Truth_, but then I realized that _The World is Black_ was practically meant for this preview. Now, I don't want any complaints about length. Just remember, the preveiws to the Harry Potter movies are short, but the moveis themselves are **_LONG_**. And this is just a preview. So the "chapters" I post on here have no true value. If you like this, just wait until I finesh the first chapter (and have time to post it, between school, homework, and upgrading my other stories) of the actual story, Romance 101. And now that I have bored you with this lenthy paragraph of pointless author's notes, I will have Katt do the disclaimer, and you can me on your way (which, I'm hoping, involves revewing and telling me to finesh the first chapter of Romance 101).

Katt: Nither Kaay-chan, nor any of her muses, own any of the songs in the CD _The Chronicals of Life and Death_, or any other Good Charlotte CD, for that matter. She only owns the plot for Romance 101 (coming soon to a computer near you).

**Preview to: Romance 101**

♪Turn on channel 7 at a quarter to eight,

You see the same damn thing; it's just a different day,

And no one really knows why this is happening, but it's happening,

And everywhere you go, it's just a different place,

You get the same dark feelings, see the same dark faces.

No one really cares that this is happening.♪

"I have good news for you boys. I've arranged for you to go to an all boys Collage together."-

"Why do I have to wear a collared shirt?"… "If it makes you feel better, Babe, I think you look great"-

"Sir, you do realize the dangers of this right? Letting the four of them go to collage like that? You do realize who each one of them will choose for a roommate, right?"… "Yes, but I remember correctly, you refused to even consider going to collage until Anthony was 18."-

♪We come into this world,

And we are all the same,

And in that moment there's no one to blame.♪

"Well well, lookie here what I've found. Tyson, it's been a long time. Sorry about five years ago…" … "That's okay, Tala. You were under Boris's control, back then…"-

'That's right, my prey. Trust me. Fall right into my trap…'-

♪But the world is black,

And hearts are cold,

And there's no hope,

That's what where' told.

And we can't go back,

It won't be the same,

Forever changed by the things we've seen, seen.♪

"Tyson, you fool, you actually believed that I had changed? Hah! You really are too forgiving. I'd been planning this since the beginning!"-

"No! I won't give myself to you! I won't betray Kai, I won't!"-

"Oh, and about Kai, if you tell anyone what I'm doing to you; or if you disobey one of my orders, be it physical or verbal; I'll kill him.-

'Oh, God, why can't things go back to normal. I just want to die.'-

♪Living in this place, it's always been this way,

There's no one doin' nothing, so there's noting changed,

And I can't live when this world just keeps diein', it's diein'.

People always tell me this is part of the plan,

That God's got everybody in his hands.

But I can only pray that God is listenin'. Is He listening?♪

"T-Tyson? W-why? What did I do wrong?"-

"Don't feel bad, Kai. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you. He just loves me more."-

"But everything was perfect! We were going to get married!"-

"Well, that was then."-

♪But living it this world

Growing colder everyday

Nothing can stay perfect now I see.♪

"How can you be so cold hearted, Kai! I saw Tyson the other day, and he was crying! He still loves you, I know he does!"

"There's no hope, Tyson. You're mine now. _Mine_!"-

"P-please ((cough)) s-stop it."

♪But the world is black,

And hearts are cold,

And there's no hope,

That's what where' told.

And we can't go back,

It won't be the same,

Forever changed by the things we've seen, seen, seen.♪

"Oh my God! Tyson, what happened to you!"-

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that bastard for what he did to you! I'll do what I should have done years ago! It's my fault your hurt!-

"It's not your fault, Kai. I should have told you sooner. But I was so afraid that…"-

"Shhhh, It's alright, I'm here now."-

♪We come into this world,

And we are all the same,

And I that moment there's no one to blame…♪

"Tala, I'm afraid I'm going to have to have you expelled."-

"No! My plan! My perfect plan! Ruined! How? Everything was perfect."-

"Well, that was then."-

♪But we're living in this world,

Growing colder every day,

Nothing can stay perfect now I see…♪

"That was more than just a plan to get at Tyson's body, that was a plan to avenge myself from five years ago!"-

"No! Kai, no! Please, speak to me! You can't be dead! You can't! Kai…"-

♪But the world is black,

And hearts are cold,

And there's no hope,

That's what where' told…♪

"Mr. Granger, I'm afraid Mr. Hiwatari is going to be having some respiratory problems until he's fully recovered. It's advised that he stay in bed during that time."-

♪And we can't go back,

It won't be the same,

Forever changed by the things we've seen, seen, seen.♪

"Things are never going to be the same again, but at least they've gone back to being as normal as they can be. But then again, for the Blade Breakers, there's no such thing as 'normal.' It really isn't fair."

♪Turn on channel 7 at a quarter to eight,

You see the same damn thing; it's just a different day,

And no one really knows why this is happening.♪

* * *

Kay: And there you have it, people. The Preview to Romance 101! Yay! Just remember, this has nothing to do with Out of the Past. In this story, the events in V Force and G Rev. never happend. I needed to do that because I needed Tala to be an evil, sick-minded bastard. Leave your review on the way out the door, and have a nice day! 

Jes: Now, if you'll excuse us, it's 12:04amcentral time(which is 1:04, eastern time), andwe're allbushed. Don't aske what we're doing up so late. we're too tired to explain. G'night!

3/06/05


End file.
